Betrayal
by DilandauFan
Summary: The Nobodies of Organization 13 have found a new weapon for their own use,a boy named Andrew Drust. They attack his home and kill his family,leaving only Andrew's older brother barely alive,and his guardian,a force made of pure darkness almost destroyed. They give him amnesia and lie to him pinning the blame onto Sora,Riku and their friends.


A small pond lies near a large field of elegant,and gorgeous flowers,all beautiful shades of reds,blues,purples,oranges,and yellows. As the wind blows a small handful of flower petals fly and land on the pond causing a small ripple in the water. Time slowly passes by and the sun slowly begins its descent in its arrays of bright,beautiful colors,the little specks of light known as starts begin to peek out from fleeting sun sets in a flash of a bright crimson red and the moon takes it place. The moonlight came down and soaked the flowers and the pond in its silvery color. It gave the flowers and the pond a new color to bask in. The stars in the sky twinkle in happiness as the night goes by,eventually the night ends and brings with its end a brand new day,a day where everyone and everything can start anew.

At least that's what every child wanted to think,and,in fact did think every new day was another chance,but there were no other chances,at least not in his life. A boy sat near the now dried up pond,remembering how full of life it was when he was still a child had always made him feel miserable. He got up from his seat on the dead,and torched grass and held his arms around him for comfort as though he were scared. His hair was the color of a very pale,and light shade of purple,his eyes matched in color but only his left eye could be seen for his hair had covered his right eye from sight. He were black pants that were burnt and damaged,a pair of black and dark purple shoes,a dark purple and black studded belt,and a very dark purple hoodie. On his right middle finger was a ring that matched the color of his hair with XIII engraved into it.

"I can't believe how far they went..." The boy said staring past the dried up pond over to the field of flowers that was now burnt,and destroyed. "How could they do this..." He said looking away,"they can't really be working so hard for one scared kid...could they?" He looked down and sat back down clutching his knees to his chest. He pulled out a small journal and opened it to its first page.

_Entry 1_

My name is Andrew Drust...at least that's what these strange men in black coats tell me. They tell me I lost all of my memories after a group of strange men,a talking dog,a talking duck,a talking mouse, alongside two boys,one with silver hair,and one with brown hair,attacked my home. They had said they were after me and said it would be best if I stayed with them to hide. It's awfully nice of them to let me stay...

_Entry 2_

The men in black coats told me their names today,one was Axel,one was Saix,and one was Xemnas,I found it funny how they all had the letter x in their names. They told me they were part of an organization called Organization 13. They were a group of people who had lost their hearts because of the same group of guys that attacked me and my home. Xemnas told me their names,Goofy,Donald,Mickey,Riku,and Sora. He told me that they're a group of evil people out to steal other peoples hearts! That sounds scary...I don't want to meet these guys...

_Entry 3_

Axel told me more things today,he told me that Organization 13 was out to get their hearts back from the evil guys,you know,the ones that attacked my home. He also told me what all of them looked like then said,"Got it memorized?" I just nodded and remained silent. He gave me this ring and said that it would keep the evil people from stealing my heart,and that it would also track me so they could make sure I was ok.

Andrew stopped reading then took out a pencil and started writing.

_Entry _4

Axel took me to my old home where he,and Saix had found me in the arms of my dying father. He showed me an area and memories came flooding back of how it used to be. I can't believe how far those evil jerks went,they didn't have to ruin this beautiful area in they way they did...oh...Axel wants to go,it's time to go back.

"Let's go Andrew,we better get going before those guys come here looking." Axel said pushing himself away from the dead tree he was leaned up against. Andrew nodded then put his journal away before walking over to Axel. Axel opened up a portal and nudged Andrew through it before walking through it himself. "So did you remember anything?"

"Yeah...I remembered what that pond area looked like before those guys ruined it..." Andrew said looking to Axel. "Why did they have to do that Axel?"

"Because they're evil. "Axel said patting Andrew's back,"Got it memorized?"

"Yeah...I got it memorized..."


End file.
